Like a Little Kid
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Ryuuga starts acting like a little kid and crazy things happen! NOTE: Ryuuga is supposed to be REAL OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready to go WOW!...well..i'm not sure…**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Yuu, Doji, and Ryuuga were eating breakfast at the dining room. They were having a regular breakfast until Ryuuga speaks up.

"Doji, pass me the salt", he ordered. Doji wasn't listening. He was looking at some cactuses. "Doji! The salt", he repeated. Again, he didn't listen. Then Ryuuga stood up and ran, screaming, "I wanted my salt!".

Doji dropped the bottle of juice he was drinking. "What happened?", Yuu asked. He ignored him and ran after Ryuuga. Yuu followed.

Doji and Yuu found Ryuuga watching Blue's Clues. He was laughing at the T.V.

"Doji, I'm scared", Yuu said, hiding behind Doji. Ryuuga turned to them.

"Do you want to watch T.V. with me?", he asked like a child. Yuu shook his head and looked at Doji with a questioning glance.

"It all happened when I kidnapped..uh..I adopted him", he started. Yuu sat down and listened. Ryuuga jumped up and shouted, "Story time!", and sat down next to Yuu.

_Flashback _

Doji saw the young boy playing in the park. He smiled. He walked over to him and snapped his fingers. The little boy saw two men grab him and get him in a van. "Hey, let me go!", his small voice trembled.

Doji saw he was maybe around five and he had snow white hair with a small red patch on the side. He had amber eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

He patted his head. He looked up. "What is your name?", Doji asked. The boy sniffled. "Ryuuga", he answered.

"Come on. Don't cry. How about you join me and we hunt for power", he offered. Ryuuga looked at the Doji, confusion written all over his face.

"We could also get you toys and candy!", he added.

Ryuuga suddenly smiled. "Yay!", he shouted. "Okay, I'll come with you", he said. "My name is Doji", he introduced himself.

Soon they arrived at the Dark Nebula Organization building and Ryuuga was in awe.

He had never seen a big building before. Doji led him into a room.

Ryuuga almost fainted. There in the room had lots of toys and candy machines and in the middle a King-sized bed with a plasma screen T.V. in the front.

"This will be your room", he said before leaving.

_Few days, still in flashback_

Doji woke up with Ryuuga's screaming. He ran to his room in a rush.

Even when he only spend little time with Ryuuga, he had become fond of him. He opened the door and found him on the floor.

"Are you okay?", he asked, picking him up. He shook his head.

"I want candy!", he shouted and he ran out the door at high speed. Doji reached for a button and called into it, "Catch Ryuuga, he is under the influence of Sugar!".

Doji caught up with Ryuuga and he dolphin-dived at him. Success! He held Ryuuga, who was squirming to get out.

He took him to the medicine bay and there they injected him.

_End of flashback_

"So….", Yuu asked. "Well, we found out he acted like a 5yr old when he was only 9. And he was already matured a bit. Then the doctors told us that the shot that was injected to him when he was 5, had an effect on him every 4 months, one week, so he would act like a 5yr old", he explained.

Yuu looked at Ryuuga who was playing with his jacket.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you", he played with Yuu, who was freaked out.

"So the week has started now", he asked. Doji nodded.

"So that is why we should always keep an eye out for him", he said. Yuu laughed.

"Too bad he already left", he said. Doji screamed. "We have to find him. We don't know what he could do", he said as he ran out the room.

Yuu followed.

"Maybe if I find Ryuuga, I will get candy as a reward", he wondered.

**So, next chapter will be Ryuuga doing crazy things! **

**I already have them planned….and I am not telling :)**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Ryuuga was wandering the streets. He saw lots of people walking and talking on their phones. He saw little kids playing Tag. He walked over to them. A small little boy jumped up and down.

"Will you play with us?", he asked Ryuuga, who gladly accepted. They were playing and one of the other boys tagged Ryuuga. "Tag! You're it", he said. He started running away from Ryuuga.

Ryuuga chased him and the boy ran faster. Right when he was about to tackle the small boy, his amber eyes caught the sight of the Candy Store!

"Bye!", he shouted to the kids and ran to his destination. As he entered, he was shocked. There was so much candy. From Sour Punch Straws to Chocolate!

Ryuuga started jumping. "Yay! Candy!", he shouted.

Some people were looking at him strangely. "Is that boy alright?", one of them muttered.

Ryuuga walked to the candy machines and stuffed a lot of it in a bag.

At the same time, another boy was grabbing candy. Ryuuga saw the kind he had and snatched it away from him. "Hey that's mine!", he shouted at Ryuuga, who was already eating it. An older woman came and said to Ryuuga, "Hey that was my son's", she claimed. Then Ryuuga did an unexpected thing. Instead of telling her off, he stuck his tongue at her and sat down at one of the tables and started eating some of the candy he stole from the little boy.

One of the employees walked over to him. "Excuse me, but you have to pay for that", he said.

Ryuuga stands up all tough and then he drops to the floor. "You can't make me!", he screamed, his face on the floor.

"Sir, are you on Medication?", he asked, a little scared.

Ryuuga looked at him and stuck out his tongue again. He got up and walked away with the bag, without paying.

_With Doji and Yuu_

Soon Doji and Yuu arrived at the Plaza. Doji looked around trying to find Ryuuga. "Doji, does it matter if Ryuuga is loose?", he asked.

"Yes! You do not know what he does during this time but thankfully at the end he doesn't remember anything that happened", he said.

Then Yuu screamed. "What's wrong, Yuu?", he asked. Yuu pointed to the Candy Store and ran. He groaned and followed after the hyper boy.

Inside there was a woman with her small son, crying. He walked over to her and poked her. She turned to Doji.

"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen this young man?", he asked, showing her the picture of Ryuuga.

The woman scoffed. "that's the same boy that stole my son's candy! I blame the parents!", she said and turned her attention to her son. Yuu came up with a lollipop. "This is very good", he said.

"Do you know where he left?", he asked. The woman didn't turn but she pointed to the Fountain, across the street.

Doji grabbed Yuu and ran to find Ryuuga. They walked around the fountain but they didn't find him. Yuu sat down.

"I wonder where he left", he said. Doji was nervous. Anything can happen to him when he is in this state.

Then they heard a splash and they turned Ryuuga swimming in the fountain. "I am a pretty mermaid", he said before laughing. Doji crossed his arms. Yuu looked at Doji and did the same thing.

"Ryuuga, get out of there. We are going home", he ordered. Ryuuga frowned and started throwing a tantrum.

"But I don't wanna go!", he whined. Doji groaned and grabbed a lollipop and gave it to him.

In an instant, he calmed down and was happy. The three of them walked home and Doji just couldn't wonder if he could survive this week.

**That's it for now! Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for number 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Doji woke up and saw the time. It was 8:29. He gritted his teeth and walked to the kitchen, where Ryuuga and Yuu were already eating. Except that Ryuuga was just staring at his food.

"What's wrong?", he asked. Ryuuga just looked at him. Then Doji knew what he had to do. He grabbed the fork and said, "Here comes the dragon, open your mouth". Ryuuga listened and Yuu laughed.

"This is so funny! I wish I had a camera to record this", he said.

Doji sent him a glare and he shut up.

He sighed and watched Ryuuga eat with the spoon by himself with no success. After breakfast, Yuu and Ryuuga were playing a game.

Doji was in his office.

He looked at the picture of Ryuuga on his desk. It was taken when he was five and surprisingly he looked happy. "I guess I will have to survive those days again", he said as the flashbacks play in his mind again.

He was interrupted by Merci. "Sir, we have some guests", he said. Doji looked at the camera and groaned. It was Ginga and his friends.

It looked like he was going to battle Ryuuga, but with him in this state he didn't know what to do.

_With Ginga_

"Where is he?", he asked. Madoka and Kyouya shrugged. Then they saw a shadow. Ryuuga appeared looking all cool and awesome. Then he grabbed his jacket and covered himself with it.

"What do you want?", he asked. "Oh, I see you want to play, well too bad. I'm sleepy and I am telling Doji!", he said while sticking out his tongue.

Ginga and the others anime fell and Ginga said, "Are you alright?".

All of a sudden Doji came out with Yuu and he grabbed Ryuuga. "Come on, Dora the Explorer is starting", he said. Ryuuga's eyes beamed. "Yay!", he jumped and he ran screaming, "I'm coming Dora!". He then came back with a frown. "It's not staring yet, so I can play with you", he said to Ginga, who looked shock.

"He's sick and he must not battle anyone right now", Doji said as he pushed Ryuuga back inside.

"But I wanted to play!", they could hear from the inside. They looked at Yuu. "Doji's right. You can battle him another time", he said before skipping away. Ginga and the others left back to the Bey-Pit with a confused face.

Ryuuga was watching T.V. when Yuu came in.

"Who were those people?", he asked. Yuu smiled. "Oh, you mean Ginkie", he replied. Ryuuga sat close to him to hear what he had to say.

Then Yuu started talking on how Ginga and Kyouya are, the power, and other things. Ryuuga was interested.

"Where do they live?", he asked. "Oh, they are always at the Bey-Pit", he said while giving him a map to go to the location.

Yuu left not knowing what he did.

_With Doji_

He had to make sure Ryuuga did not leave this building, at least for the week. Yuu came in drinking a slushie. "Yuu, where is Ryuuga?", he asked. "He went to look for Ginkie, why?", he asked.

Doji smiled all creepy at him and exploded. "I told you to watch and make sure he stays in the bulding!", he screamed. "Actually, you never told me anything", he said, continuing to drink his slushie. Doji's eye twitched and he walked calmly to Yuu. "Hurry, let's go find him before he does anything stupid!", he said running out of the room. Yuu followed, still drinking his slushie. "Man these are delicious!", he says.

_With Ryuuga_

He walked on the streets and soon found the Bey-Pit. He walked inside and he jumped out of surprise when he heard the bell ring.

He looked at the drawn map that Yuu gave him. He continued to walk when he saw some stairs. He walked down a bit and he saw Ginga and the others. He walked down and screamed, "Hi, Ginga!".

Ginga looked at him in surprise. "Ryuuga? What are you doing here?", he asked. "Duh, I came to play with you", he said smiling. For a moment his mind was on something else. Or someone else. He saw Madoka, the other girl that is friends with him, standing next to Ginga. She had brown hair and beautiful ocean like eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

Then he saw Ginga put his hand on Madoka's shoulders. There everthing was in a flash. Madoka was no longer next to Ginga, but in the arms of Ryuuga. He held her close to him.

"Guys, I can't feel the floor anymore", Madoka says. "Mine", Ryuuga said, hugging her tighter. "No Ryuuga. She is not yours", GInga says as he gets closer. He screams and gets back. "What's wrong?", Kyouya asked. Ginga showed him his hand. "He bit me!", he said, soothing his hand.

Kyouya walked toward Ryuuga. "Ryuuga", he started.

But he wasn't able to do anything because he got bitten as well. As Ginga and Kyouya soothed their hands, Benkei entered. He got close and Ryuuga growled. He step forward and he growled again.

Right when he was about to do something, Doji came in with Yuu.

Ryuuga walked over to Doji, still holding on to Madoka. Doji looed at Ryuuga. "What?", he asked. He reached for Madoka, but he stepped back. "Are you going to steal her too?", he asked.

Then Ryuuga looked happy. "Oh, can we keep her?", he asked. Ryuuga gave him his puppy eyes and Doji nodded, as if he was hypnotized. Doji pointed to Hikaru. "Get her clothes in a bag, we are taking her with us", he said leaving. Yuu grabbed the bag and they left.

"What just happened?", Ginga asked. "I think they took Madoka and Ryuuga is acting strange", Hikaru said. "I need to lie down", Ginga says as he walks to Madoka's room.

"Madoka will kill you if you go into her room", Hikaru warns. "She's not here", he shouted back. Hikaru shrugged and left with Benkei and Kyouya behind her.

_With Doji_

Doji entered the building, with Yuu, and Ryuuga carrying Madoka, bridal style. "Let her walk", Doji said. Ryuuga shook his head. He walked to a room and set her down. He smiled and walked away. Yuu and Doji came in.

"I am sorry, if this is bothering you", he says to Madoka. She shakes her head. "No problem, but I need to know what is wrong with Ryuuga?", she asks. Yuu and Doji exchange glances and sigh. They tell her the whole story and Madoka promises not to tell a soul.

She falls asleep and Yuu walks to his room to sleep the night away. Doi leaves to his room and before he goes to sleep, he prays silently.

**I was going to use this as a separate story but I decided to put it in here so bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Number 4 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

The same routine as always. Doji walked to the kitchen to eat and he saw Madoka feeding Ryuuga. Yuu was laughing his cute little head off.

"Good Morning", Doji said as he sat down.

Ryuuga looked at him. He hugged Madoka and said, "Can we keep her?". Madoka was trying not to blush but was unsuccessful. Ryuuga looked at her.

He gasped. "What's wrong?", Doji asked. Ryuuga had anime tears in his amber eyes. "Madoka is sick. Look", he pointed to Madoka's blushing face.

Doji smiled and laughed.

"She's not sick, she's blushing", he said. Ryuuga raised an eyebrow. "What's blushing?", he asked. "Blushing is-", but Doji was cut off by Madoka throwing a piece of toast to his face. Ryuuga and Yuu laughed.

Doji glared at Madoka, who was smiling greatly.

Then Doji threw a piece of egg and instead of landing on Madoka, it landed on Ryuuga, since she ducked. He let go of Madoka and he turned his attention to Doji. He grabbed on of his biscuits and threw it to Doji.

Yuu started laughing and he proceeded to grab some of his food. He got on top of the table and screamed, "Food Fight!".

So the four of them flipped over the dining table and continued to throw food. Yuu and Madoka were a team while Doji and Ryuuga were one.

Yuu threw a glass of orange juice to Doji and he threw a cup of sugar to Yuu. Madoka threw bacon and Ryuuga threw her toasts covered in jam.

_A few hours later of Food Throwing…_

The four of them stood in the mess and they were all covered in food. Yuu had eggs on his head while Madoka had jam on her hair. Ryuuga was too busy licking off the sugar on his arm and Doji was looking at himself in the mirror.

He groaned and then he got an idea.

"Attention. I have an idea to clean ourselves, well a little bit", Doji said.

"Follow me", he said leaving the room, leaving a trail of oatmeal.

Yuu, Ryuuga, and Madoka followed him into a room and when Doji lit the room, the three of them were surprised.

It was a whole room filled with a variety of water guns. Some of them weren't even in stores yet.

"How did you get them?", Madoka asked, surprised and excited.

"I have my ways", Doji replied. He then gave each of them a water gun of their own and they looked at him for further instructions.

"We will have a battle and we will have to remove the food as well", he said.

"But we are also having fun right?", Yuu asked. Doji nodded and before he could say anything else, he was spayed with water by Ryuuga, who was laughing.

Doji laughed also before spraying him as well. Soon there was a water battle going on.

This time Ryuuga and Madoka were teamed up together and Yuu and Doji were a team.

Ryuuga and Madoka were hiding behind the sofa. She looked over and was sprayed in the face. She could hear Yuu laugh and Ryuuga spraying him to shut up. He hugged Madoka and she blushed a crimson red.

"Aww, you blushing again", he said. Madoka rolled her eyes.

They were interrupted by Doji. "I think it is time to take a shower", he said.

Everyone agreed and went their own ways to take a shower.

At the end, everyone was clean and by the time they had their fun, it was already night time.

They said their goodnights and fell asleep, preparing for the next day.

**I know it's short and I think I sucked pretty bad on this chapter but next chapter will be longer and better…**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Number 5 is here, mostly cause I got pleasing reviews…so…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Doji woke up, drenched in sweat. He sighed and got up from bed and walked to the kitchen. There he drank a cup of water and he sat down in the dining room. He checked the time and he saw it was 4:53 am.

He walked back to his room where he slept peacefully until the alarm woke him up four hours later.

He ate breakfast with Madoka, Yuu, and Ryuuga.

This time it was Yuu's turn to feed Ryuuga. Madoka laughed at how Ryuuga reacted. Ryuuga frowned at Yuu, and Yuu was just upset that he didn't accept the food.

"This is so stinky!", Yuu whined. "How come Ryuuga accept it when you guys feed him?", he asked. Madoka shrugged.

Doji sighed.

He knew he had to keep an eye on Ryuuga. But how? That's when Yuu interrupted his thoughts. "Doji we are all out of ice cream!", he started shouting. Madoka sweat dropped.

"I think he means he wants you to go to Wal*Mart", she explains. Doji snaps his fingers.

"Ryuuga, you will be coming with me to the store", he said. Ryuuga grinned ear to ear. Yuu frowned and continued to do one of his tantrums.

"Why can't I go?", he shouted. Madoka hugged Yuu and calmed him down. "I'll buy you an ice cream", she said. He sniffled and hugged her back.

Ryuuga frowned and started shouting, "I want to hug Madoka!".

Madoka lets go of Yuu and hugs Ryuuga, who calms down and hugs her tighter. "Ryuuga, I..can't breath", she said in between breaths.

He let go of her and smiled.

Doji walked out of the room and came back in dressed up. "Ryuuga, time to leave", he said, leaving out the door. Ryuuga skipped happily to the limo.

They both got in and Ryuuga drank his Capri-Sun while watching My Little Pony inside the limo. Doji sat calmly while drinking his orange drink.

Ryuuga stopped sipping his drink when he saw a window on the roof of the limo. Making sure Doji wasn't looking, he opened it.

He made his way through it and gasped at all the cars in front of them. He looked at the buildings and suddenly he got an idea.

He gets back down and grabs a pile of paper. He threw some of it into his mouth and he rose through it and started spitting at the cars that were passing by. He laughed at the people. But he didn't notice the light turn green.

He was hit and he fell into the limo. Doji saw Ryuuga and frowned.

"Ryuuga, you have to wear your seatbelt", he said, before turning.

Ryuuga laughed and groaned.

Soon after a bit, they arrived at Wal*Mart. They both got off and walked into the entrance. As soon as they walked through the automatic doors, Ryuuga screamed.

He hugged Doji. "There are ghosts here", he said to Doji. He looked at him and sighed. "Let go of me. I have a reputation to hold", he whispered. Ryuuga looked at all the people that crowded and he screamed, "This is my friend Doji!". They all gave him weird glances and continued to do their business.

Doji got a cart and he looked at the list. He started moving the cart with Ryuuga beside him.

"Doji, can I ride in the cart?", he asked. Doji hesitated and but he couldn't say no to those amber eyes, even if he got older.

He nodded and Ryuuga got on the cart. He stood up and stuck out his tongue when people looked at him weirdly. "Ryuuga, sit down or…You'll fall", he said to the Ryuuga who fell down, face first into the ground.

Ryuuga got up and smiled at Doji before screaming.

Doji put his hand on Ryuuga's mouth and he hushed him.

They continued to walk when Ryuuga asked a question. "Can I get something?", he asked. Doji, who was too busy looking for rice, nodded. Ryuuga jumped and ran to get a cart of his own.

_With ryuuga_

After he got his cart, he walked around and was searching for the Toy section. Finally after a few minutes, he found it. He walked through the toy aisles and literally put every toy he saw in the cart. he looked at the toys he out and walked to the girl aisle.

There he put dolls and almost everything in stock! Finally satisfied, he felt his stomach grumble. He slapped himself. "I am so stupid! I forgot food!", he said running towards the aisles of food. "Doji will be so proud of me!", he said to himself.

_With Doji_

"Ryuuga, should we get Lucky Charms?", he asked. He got no answer. Doji looked around and found no one there. He panicked. Doji calmed himself down and he walked around looking for Ryuuga.

_With Ryuuga_

Ryuuga stood at the cash register after getting a pile of food and random things. Ryuuga waited until it was his turn. The employee looked at him in surprise. "Arent you a little young to be shopping by yourself?", he asked. Ryuuga nodded. "I blame the parents", the employee muttered under his breath. After an hour of pricing everything that Ryuuga "bought", the employee asked for money.

Ryuuga shrugged. "I don't have any but Doji has", he said. "Is that your dad?", Bob asked.**( A/N: I'm tired of calling him Employee so his name is Bob!). ** Ryuuga shrugged.

Bob used the intercom and spoke, "Doji, please report to register 4, thank you". A few minutes later, Doji appeared. "Doji!", Ryuuga shouted.

Bob walked over to him. "You have to pay", he said. Doji nodded. "What did you buy?", he asked Ryuuga. Ryuuga pointed to the cart that had a pile of things even if they were in bags. Doji almost fainted when Bob gave him the receipt to pay. Doji looked at Ryuuga, angrily and surprised.

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS!", Doji screamed. Ryuuga smiled and laughed.

After Doji paid, they left home.

_At Dark Nebula Headquarters_

Madoka and Yuu almost fainted at what Ryuuga bought. Doji was almost crying. He sat down as Ryuuga got Madoka and Yuu to sit down.

"Don't worry. I bought something for everyone, because sharing is caring", he said

"For Yuu, I got", he trailed off as he reached into the big bag. Since he bought so many things, they had an extremely large bag and they put everything he bought there.

"This!", he said as he held a huge bucket of ice cream. Yuu screamed happily. He hugged Ryuuga, who hugged him back. He reached in the bag and pulled out a red ring pop. He opened it and slid it into Madoka's ring finger. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He reached in the bag and took out a raw steak. "For you Doji!", he said as he gave it to him.

Doji smiled and patted him. "Thank You", he said as he rose and left to his room. Ryuuga looked at Yuu and Madoka. He then looked at the bag. He pulled them and he told them the plan.

The three of them grabbed hold of the bag and walked outside, giving any person that passes something from the bag. They walked to the Orphanage and there they let the kids have the toys.

When they arrived back, they had smiling faces.

Yuu said his good night and hopped to his room. Madoka did the same and walked away to her room.

Ryuuga lay in his bed. He grew tired and fell asleep hugging the little pony he "bought".

**Wow I cant believe I spent two days working on this…but who cares? I love working on this story! :)**

**And I would like to thank SinfulRose2 on the little pony idea! and wow..this is probably one of the longest chapters i had ever written! O.0  
><strong>

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not going to leave you waiting about me talking or typing? So i'll let you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

It was around midnight. The moon shone brightly in the dark sky. At the same time, in the Dar Nebula Headquarters, Yuu woke up from having a nightmare. He was panting and crying silently.

He walked out of his room and made his way to Madoka's room. He knocked gently. He waited for a few minutes before Madoka finally opened it. "Yuu, what's wrong?", she asked, rubbing her eyes.

He didn't answer her and he threw himself at her. She held him close and she heard him crying. Yuu looked up.

"I had a nightmare", he said. "About what?", Madoka asked. He looked at her with his emerald eyes that showed fear.

"Darkness and snakes", he said, whimpering. "Come in", she said as she opened the door so he can get in. He laid next to Madoka. "Don't worry", she said. Soon both fell asleep.

At the same time, Doji heard a knock at his door. He groaned but he stood up and walked to get it.

He saw Ryuuga, holding his little pony and he had stained tears on his cheeks. "Ryuuga?", he asked. Ryuuga laughed sightly embarrassed. "I had a nightmare.", he said. Doji sighed and opened the door wider. As soon as he opened the door, Ryuuga ran inside and started jumping on the bed.

"Ryuuga, stop it!", he ordered.

Immediately, he calmed down and fell asleep. Doji moved him to the side and covered him. Doji soon fell asleep.

_In the morning_

Doji groaned as he woke up. Instead of feeling the soft feeling of his bed, he felt the hard floor. He got up and smoothed his neck. He saw Ryuuga sleeping on ones side of the bed and his pony sleeping on the other, which meant taking Doji's side.

After everyone woke up, they went on with the regular routine.

They all met in the dining room and continued to eat breakfast. Doji was still massaging his neck. "What's wrong?", Madoka asked.

"I couldn't het any sleep because of this one over here", he motioned to Ryuuga who just smiled.

Madoka took out her small computer and typed in some things. she printed out something and she gave it to Doji. "What's this?", he asked.

"Well, it looks like you need a day to relax so", she motioned to the paper. "A free day with no paying at the Spa!", she exclaims. "A spa?", he asked. Madoka was already feeling bad until Doji rose from his seat.

"Thank You! I will go immediately", he declared, running to his room.

_At the front door_

Doji was prepared and Ryuuga was crying. "Doji, don't go!", said clunging to him. "I'm going across the street. And don't worry Madoka and Yuu will be here", he said. Doji walked outside and turned.

"Behave", he said before walking away.

Madoka, Yuu and Ryuuga ran back inside and started doing crazy things!

They ran around playing tag. Yuu tagged Ryuuga and he ran for his life. Ryuuga then tackled Yuu and Madoka went running to aid Yuu.

They watched T.V. and then got bored. An imaginary light bulb lit up on Yuu's head. "I know what to do", he said.

Madoka and Ryuuga exchange glances and followed Yuu.

They stopped at a large door. "What's here?", Madoka asked. Yuu smiled evilly.

"Doji's office", he said. Ryuuga did a dramatic gasp and Madoka just gasped.

"How did you find this room?", she asked. Yuu raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe the time when I kept annoying him and he came in this room and slammed the door in my face", he said in one breath. "Oh my God, are you okay?", Madoka asked. "I was but I don't think the door was", Yuu said.

They looked at door and they all began wondering on how they were going to open it.

While Yuu and Madoka think of a complicated way of opening it, Ryuuga just opens the door. Yuu and Madoka anime fell and Ryuuga smiled.

They entered and they saw they were surrounded by cactus.

"Doji says he hates them but in real life he actually likes them", Yuu said.

Then a voice was heard.

"What are you children doing here?", the voice asked. Madoka looed alarmed but Yuu patted her. "It's just Merci", he said calmly.

She calms down and they continue to walk around the room.

"Get out of the master's office", Merci commanded. Yuu groaned.

"Madoka, can you make him shut up?", Yuu asked, clearly annoyed. She nodded. Ryuuga stayed sitting down in the corner.

"I hear voices", he says scared and creeped out. He kept looking around to see if someone else was there.

Madoka opened her mini-computer and hacked into the system. Yuu was seeing what she was doing.

"Okay, let me click this and", she said as she typed something.

"What are doing?", Merci asked. Then a beep was heard. "Merci, shutting down", Merci said, shutting off.

Yuu jumped up and down. "He's gone and now we could do whatever!", he shouted. Ryuuga noticed this and jumped with Yuu. Soon he made Madoka jump and they all laughed.

_With Doji_

He opened his eyes. He had the strange feeling again. He was about to get up when a woman came in. "Here's you margarita", she said handing him the drink and leaving.

Doji sighed and drank his drink. "I am sure Merci has everything under control", he said, closing his eyes.

_Back with the troublemakers_

After completely messing up all the rooms, the three of them got hungry.

They walked to the kitchen and they started cooking.

_With doji_

He walked out of the Spa, feeling new and relaxed.

He made his way to the building and he opened the door. He screamed. He found everything in messes and some kind of food like creature crawling on the floor.

He walked to the kitchen and he found the three of them laying on the floor.

"Hi", they said in unison.

He calmed down and he walked to his office. He tried not to scream but was unsuccessful.

After a few seconds of calming down, he turned on the system and Merci cam back online. "Master, they turned me off", he said. "Show me a recoding of what they did while I was gone", he ordered.

"Yes, sir", responded Merci and showed Doji the recording.

He sighed deeply after the horror he watched.

Tomorrow would be the day Ryuuga turned back to his usual self. He just had to survive a little longer.

After about four hours of cleaning up, they all took their separate showers and walked to their bedrooms to fall asleep.

**Yes, this story is coming to an end…**

**Well bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or anything else mentioned!**

Today was the last day of Ryuuga acting like a little kid and so Madoka decides to leave. But Ryuuga doesn't take it well.

"Ryuuga, let go of her!", Doji ordered. Ryuuga was clinging onto Madoka's foot. He shook his head. Madoka hasn't even reached the door yet. "Ryuuga, please I have to leave", she said. He looked at her, with tears. "Why?", he asked, burying his face into the floor.

He had finally let go of her and she kneeled down beside him. "I'll come visit you", she said softly.

He nodded and hugged her one more time. She let go and gave him a heart warming smile. Yuu hugged her as well and she left.

"Let's go play Xbox 360 in my room", Yuu said to Ryuuga, whose eyes shone with happiness. They both jumped and ran to their destination.

Doji sighed as he walked to his room. He knew he had to wait till 7:00pm for Ryuuga to act normal again. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. Such a nice view.

_With Ryuuga and Yuu_

Both were playing the game Halo: Anniversary. They were playing on a campaign and Ryuuga's character kept dying. "No he died!", he cried out. Yuu sweatdropped. He laughed nervously and then said, "Don't worry, you'll come back to life". Ryuuga and Yuu kept playing for a few hours and Ryuuga got frustrated. He grabbed the console and threw it out of the window.

Yuu shrugged. "I can always get Doji to buy me another one", he said. Ryuuga wanted to play something else and so the only way to get Yuu to play with him is to do one important thing. Stick out your tongue and call him names. And that is how Ryuuga got to play most of the games.

_With Doji_

As he looked at the window, he felt relaxed.

Then he saw the Xbox 360 console fall straight down. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just a little longer", he said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the door being banged on. Doji walked to the door and opened it to find Yuu, worried.

"What now?", he asked. Yuu looked like he was dehydrated. "It's…Ryuuga…", he said in between breaths. Doji's eyes widen and he and Yuu ran to find Ryuuga.

Doji and Yuu ran in the streets and asked, "What happened exactly?", Doji asked. Yuu looked at the ground, avoiding Doji's eyes.

_Flashback_

Yuu and Ryuuga were chasing each other and Ryuuga stopped suddenly, causing Yuu to bumped into him.

"Why'd you stop?", Yuu asked. Ryuuga turned to him and said, "I'm going to be Superman!". Yuu seemed taken back and laughed. "He's not real", he said. Ryuuga crossed his arms. "He is. And I'm going to fly", he said running off.

_End of Flashback_

Doji sweatdropped. "That is the dumbest flashback that I have seen", Doji muttered. Yuu laughed. "So when is this going to be over for Ryuuga?", he asked. Doji looked at his watch. 6:30pm. "Half hour, the most", he said, doing the math in his head.

"Come on, let's continue looking for him", Doji ordered. Yuu nodded and both ran around the city and asking people if they have seen him.

_About 20 minutes later_

"Doji we only need about 10 minutes", Yuu said pointing to the clock. Doji started praying. "What's wrong?", Yuu asked. "In ten minutes he'll turn back to normal and I don't want to deal with a pissed off Ryuuga", Doji explained.

Except Yuu wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at the T.V. in the window and he saw what they were looking for. Ryuuga.

He tugged on Doji's jacket and both turned their attention to the television.

"Today we have the latest news report", the news lady said. "We seem to have a young man threating to fall of this building", she motioned the camera to show Ryuuga. He was smiling and he was waving.

"Hi Doji, Yuu, and Madoka!" he shouted and smiled.

_At the Bey-Pit_

Madoka groaned. "Oh, Ryuuga", she said. Ginga came in and sat down next to her. "So what really happened between you guys?", he asked. Madoka smiled and said, "None of your business".

_Back with Doji and Yuu_

Doji and Yuu had to think of a plan. Yuu looked at watch and saw it was 6:29pm. "Doji one minute", Yuu warned.

_With Ryuuga_

He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Then he fell. People gasped and screamed.

Yuu made a countdown. "3..2..1..", he closed his eyes.

Ryuuga suddenly didn't have the childish look. He had the serious look. He saw he was falling and he used his jacket as a parachute. He landed gracefully. He saw Doji and Yuu. Before he could say anything, he fainted. Yuu and Doji ran to his aid. Yuu gave Doji a questioning glance. "Probably from all the things he did. They must have tired him out", Doji said.

They arrived home and Doji carried Ryuuga to his room.

Then he went his own way and waited for the next day.

_Next day_

Ryuuga yawned as the sun's rays hit his face. He woke up and he saw all the toys surrounding him. He groaned.

"I have to put a sensor to keep Yuu out of my room", he muttered.

He grabbed the newspaper and read the articles.

"Wal*Mart hits the JackPot", it read. Ryuuga saw the picture and he saw himself smiling, Doji in the corner crying, and the manager of Wal*Mart crying tears of Joy? Ryuuga shook his head and he turned to the next article.

"Children's dreams come True!", in the picture was Ryuuga hugging Madoka while Yuu was trying to join the hug. Ryuuga widen his eyes in surprise.

On the front page read, "Crazy Boy tries to Commit Suicide". Ryuuga laughed and he stopped when he saw the picture.

It was Ryuuga, close up, smiling and waving.

Ryuuga stood up and threw the newspaper to the ground.

"Doji, what did I do this whole week?", he shouted as he ran downstairs.

**That's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Bye and REVIEW! **


End file.
